


【萨莫】阿玛迪斯与他的情人

by nineya



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alpha!Salieri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Mozart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莫扎特生性单纯、热情直白，而他的情人萨列里却总是忧心忡忡、犹豫不决。由此引发的一点啪啪啪的故事。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【萨莫】阿玛迪斯与他的情人

习惯性OOC警告=w=+

声明：真实的他们绝对是直的，我赌五个火龙果！而且很遗憾，他们全都不属于我w

原作是《摇滚莫扎特》w但细节略有出入。我使用了一点奇怪的词来表达年代感……

不适者请迅速关闭页面，这不是演习！！！

 

* * *

 

当老仆人将莫扎特早上差人送来的信交到萨列里手中的时候，萨列里非常惊讶，差点把他心爱的白瓷茶杯摔了。

那个天才小混蛋热烈的追求他四个月了，整日在他跟前黏糊着，连生病都不能阻挡他的脚步。而现在他竟然突然拒绝了萨列里前往剧院的邀约，更别提那歌剧还是他口口声声“最喜欢”的《阿尔塞斯特》。

他忍不住又低下头细细阅读那封信。修长的手指不自觉的轻轻研磨起了那略带粗糙、奶油色的厚乐谱纸。

还是老样子，莫扎特的字总是过分的漂亮优美、华而不实。他的措辞也一如既往，除去开头结尾象征性的问候，通篇都是甜腻调情的废话。

甜心、亲亲、蜜糖、宝贝儿……这都些什么鬼东西！

萨列里读着就来气，狠狠地把纸丢到地上。

过了一会儿他又跑过去把它捡了起来。

又气哼哼的把它丢到地上……

看着首席音乐家来来回回折腾了好几回，善解人意的老仆人最后终于忍不住决定要拯救那张可怜的信纸，顺便帮他害羞的老爷找一个出门探望情人的理由。

“咳，咳，嗯。老爷，之前莫扎特大师来访时，把他的胸针落……”

他话音未落，萨列里两眼放光，“蹭”的站起来，“好。我这就给他送过去。”

带着根本懒得掩饰的急切，萨列里匆匆忙忙换好出门的衣物。临走时还不忘顺走桌上一捧新采下的鲜花。

老仆人默默弯腰，将那张饱受蹂躏的纸捡了起来。

纸上散发出一丝纯净甜美的Omega气息，像五月的某种花朵和清晨的露水混合。

他叹了口气，笑了起来。

++++++++++++++++++

萨列里走到莫扎特家门口才发现自己根本就忘了拿那个什么胸针。

他站在原地和自己斗争了几秒钟。在低头看到自己的Alpha戒指正老老实实呆在左手上的瞬间，完全消除了回头拿那个该死胸针的打算。

虽然专程来看莫扎特那个小混蛋真是太蠢了。但是见鬼的都什么时候了，管他呢。

他敲了敲门，等了许久不见人来，便轻轻推开了莫扎特家的门。虽然不合礼数，但想到莫扎特可能早就不雇佣仆人了，说不定在原地等也只是浪费宝贵的时间罢了。

此时，屋里没有了终日不绝的音乐声，唯独隐约从紧闭卧室门后飘来的、淡而甜美的香气，能够指明它正在进入热潮期、尚未结合的Omega屋主人所在。这清新却诱人的香味给人与莫扎特本人乱糟糟的形象截然不同的印象。这是几乎只会出现在最优美诗歌中，传统意义上完美的Omega才会拥有的，纯净可爱的气味。它强烈吸引着萨列里作为Alpha的本能。

但萨列里总是善于同自己斗争、并希望自己能够始终恪守传统习俗和礼节——至少是意大利的（这比德国的可简洁多了）。他耐着性子，呼唤出自己最大的自制力。将鲜花工工整整摆放在莫扎特卧室的门口。稍稍拉开领口，把自己Alpha的气味释放一点到这个狭小的空间中。萨列里祈祷自己不要过于唐突，因为这是对于将要和他结合、值得热爱终生的Omega最起码的尊重。即使他知道，凭莫扎特对他的爱，他并不需要做任何的事就可以轻易的推开房门，让那个小天才心甘情愿与他结合。

然后他轻轻敲了敲卧室的门。尽可能维持着温柔的嗓音，轻声道：“亲爱的莫扎特先生，我是您的朋友萨列里。请问我可否在‘这个’美丽的时刻走进您的房间？如您所见，我的灵魂饱受煎熬，只渴望能与您共度……”

房间的门“嘭”地从里面被踢开了，坚硬的门板差点撞上萨列里的鼻子。

莫扎特顶着一头凌乱的金发，奇怪的丝质睡袍拖拖拉拉挂在胳膊上。他赤裸的脚踩乱了萨列里刚刚摆好的一地鲜花，跌跌撞撞向前一扑，几乎把自己整个人都扔进了萨列里怀里。

“上帝哪！安东尼奥！我都这么努力‘邀请’您了！而您竟然还有心情在门口唱歌摆花儿！您生活在五十年前呢！”

萨列里觉得他怀里的莫扎特就是一团燃着的香料，甜美诱惑的气味几乎在鼻腔种炸开来直冲脑门。他一贯坚守战线的理智在这一瞬间几乎溃不成军，慌乱的试图对本能发出命令：快制止这个不守礼节的小疯子！本能立刻嚷嚷道：哦去你的礼节！理智：那至少制止这个——本能：哦去你的！！

萨列里目不转睛地盯着莫扎特。这个Omega额头滚烫，呼吸急促，脸颊因为热潮而泛着甜蜜的绯色，双手正使劲儿搂着Alpha的脖子，踮着脚尖急切的试图把自己的吻送到萨列里的唇边。

“天哪……安东尼奥，算我求您了……我回答您，我愿意，我愿意极了！亲爱的安东尼奥、萨列里先生，快点！快点，我得说您真是太不解风情了……唔！”

Omega喋喋不休的唇被终于战胜自己的首席音乐家狠狠堵住了。

Alpha的气息在空气中散开，莫扎特早已消磨殆尽的自制力被Alpha的味道冲的渣都不剩。处在热潮期分外敏感的Omega很快就“被迫”放松下来，但他软哒哒的胳膊仍然不死心的拽着萨列里的衣服。

他在他怀中磨蹭着，扰的萨列里几乎无法走路，Alpha可不想在离床只有几步路的地方上了他的Omega。但显然他的Omega并没有这么多顾虑，他正全心全意要把萨列里的衣服就地剥光。萨列里捉住这个不老实的小混蛋，把他扛起来扔到床上。

他的Omega在身体接触到床的一瞬间发出了一声短暂的呻吟，软塌塌的在床上翻滚几下。睡袍被汗水和结合前液弄得一塌糊涂，黏在身上难受的很，他索性全脱下来丢到一边去。光溜溜的Omega立刻凑过去，缠住站在床边只来得及脱下长裤的萨列里，像菟丝子一般，把他拖到床上，不给他任何一点离开自己的机会。

莫扎特将自己塞进萨列里怀中，潮湿的腿滑进萨列里的双腿间，用膝盖磨蹭他早就坚硬起来的阴茎，和他一起侧身躺在凌乱的被褥中间。莫扎特的手指引导着萨列里的探向自己柔软的入口。结合前液顺着他的动作淌下来，在床单上留下深色的痕迹。

萨列里简直要被他逼疯了，他的手指顺着莫扎特的姿势轻易滑入，另一只手扣着情人的颈后的结合点，把他整个人摁在自己怀里。萨列里一贯自持，以至于缺乏同热潮期Omega相处的经验。他算不上是个技术过硬的情人，甚至可以说有些单调笨拙，好在他聪明而谨慎，并怀揣着对Omega足够的爱。莫扎特的身体随着他的动作迅速变得紧绷，他紧紧抓着萨列里的手臂，晃动腰身，情人的手指抚慰着热潮带来的空虚，他轻声呻吟着，在萨列里的手指上操着自己。

浓烈的Omega荷尔蒙就像一个爱和情欲的炸弹，萨列里亲吻他的情人，顺着他的动作吮吸他的嘴唇、下巴和脖颈，舌尖舔过莫扎特滚动的喉结，轻轻咬他颈部细嫩的肌肤。Alpha浓重的荷尔蒙气息环绕在他的身侧，莫扎特简直爱死这香味了，他努力试图将这味道更多的染在自己身上，他揪着萨列里的领结，撕扯他早就乱成一团的衣襟，露出赤裸的胸膛和自己火热的身体紧紧贴在一起。

“阿玛迪斯……”

Omega的手轻轻握住Alpha勃发坚硬的阴茎上下滑动，他不明白为什么情人这么善于忍耐，他从未经历过结合，但萨列里的反应完全不像市井间关于Alpha面对热潮期Omega的传言那样粗暴而急切，难道是自己魅力不足，不足以使安东尼奥给予热爱？热潮期使他的多愁善感变本加厉，他越想越觉得担忧，蓝色大眼睛里竟然盈满了泪水，焦急的祈求道：“安东尼奥，拜托你，安东尼……我不想要手指，给我更多……”

然而他看似冷静的Alpha其实不过是听说了过多的在热潮期中粗鲁的Alpha使男性Omega受伤、甚至患上难以治愈的疾病的例子被吓到罢了。萨列里可一点也不想把将与自己共度一生的羸弱情人弄成那样，可怜的他一再强忍着才不至于立刻把这个小混蛋操进床垫里。莫扎特那总能让萨列里对他妥协的哀求打碎了他最后一点脆弱不堪的自制。泪水正中红心，变成了让情人有求必应的魔药。萨列里再也不能忍耐下去，抽出手指翻身在上，让Omega背对他。他的阴茎抵在滑腻的入口处，仅仅停顿了一秒，便径直撞了进去。

莫扎特高高仰起脖子，喉咙里发出沙哑的呻吟，泪水充盈的海蓝色眼睛因为满足和疼痛紧闭起来，眼泪顺着眼角滑到湿润的唇边。萨列里啃咬着他结合点附近的皮肤，炽热的性器将可怕的空虚完全填满。

自制力的崩溃让Alpha的本能迅速站到绝对上风，萨列里的力道渐渐变得粗暴而难以控制。他粗鲁揉搓着身下Omega的乳头和阴茎，莫扎特几乎跟不上萨列里撞入的节奏，他没有办法稳住自己的身体，疼痛和快感使他尖声啜泣呻吟，他的手指紧紧攥住床单的一角，像抓住了一根救命稻草。萨列里将他苍白的腿分得更开，手紧扣在Omega因过于瘦弱而格外清晰的胯骨上，他已经顾不上在乎身下人是否感觉舒适，他渴望控制、渴望征服。这是他作为Alpha对自己Omega的正当权利。只有萨列里才能对莫扎特这样做——照料他、拥有他，标记他、独占他。

“你是属于我的。沃尔夫冈。你属于我。”

莫扎特睁大了眼睛，萨列里的语调中带着是属于Alpha的绝对权威。对标记和结的渴望使Omega因期待而浑身发抖，他快乐却恐惧，发出示弱的轻哼，顺从的迎合萨列里的亲吻和蹂躏。虽然他的羸弱使他早已失去了大半力气，但还是忍不住用自己颤抖的腿磨蹭他的Alpha，用手尽可能多的碰触萨列里，并让萨列里在他身上所有别人看不到、看得到的地方留下情爱的痕迹。他无法抗拒也不想抗拒，这是他希望的，他甘之如饴。

Omega断断续续呻吟哭泣，红肿的入口被体液弄得一塌糊涂，粘稠带着Omega荷尔蒙香气的甜美液体汩汩流下，他的Alpha随时可能在他体内打开结，他想要被心爱的Alpha完全占有结合，除却爱情的因素，这还是几乎是所有Omega与生俱来的本能。他对此无比期待，等待简直称得上漫长痛苦。

然而他萨列里的动作突然间变得轻柔起来，莫扎特扭过头，蓝眼睛眼中满是困惑与慌张——难道他会错了意，萨列里并没有标记他的打算？他打算像那些只想羞辱Omega的混账Alpha那样只想用他发泄欲望而不愿和他结合？

面对那双忧虑的蓝眼睛，萨列里只是将吻轻轻落在莫扎特的唇上，带着提前的，安慰和歉意。Alpha已经预感到本能马上会完全控制这具身体，他将变成一个粗暴的野兽——他的结即将打开。

没等Omega会意，Alpha的手已经粗鲁的摁住了Omega的后脑，手指插进他金色的发丝间，强硬的将Omega脸朝下摁在床垫里。

后颈结合点上电击一般的酥麻疼痛让Omega叫出声来，他感到Alpha的牙齿咬破了他的皮肤，比之前浓郁数倍的Alpha和Omega香气释放并交织在一起。埋在体内的性器也开始无情疯狂的撞击。Omega后知后觉的意识到真正的结合已经到来，他被操的浑身酸软无力，热潮已经将他完全吞没，炽热的荷尔蒙灼烧着他的头脑让他眼前一片空白。Omega的身体泌出更多液体，红肿的入口虚弱的蠕动着，为Alpha在体内展开结做着最后一点凄惨而无用的准备。萨列里的撞击越来越快也越来越粗暴，莫扎特已经完全跟不上萨列里的频率。

当萨列里最后一次让性器撞进他身体的最深处时，Alpha阴茎根部的结开始膨胀。Omega在剧烈的疼痛和快感中几乎双眼翻白，他嘴巴张开却发不出任何声音，他扭动身体，说不出是在奋力迎合还是在拼命躲闪，越来越大的结给内壁带来越来越重的压力，当结完全展开时Omega脸庞已经布满了泪水和汗水。初次结合的男性Omega身体很难承受Alpha硕大的结，那会撕开孕育生命器官的屏障并带来可怕的疼痛，然而精液冲刷内壁又将带来与之同等的快感。Omega浑身在剧烈的刺激中痉挛颤抖，他倒在床上，试图用仅剩的一点力量蜷缩身体，好逃离这种恐怖的疼痛和难捱的快感，却被他失去理智仅剩本能的Alpha残忍的拖回来，用阴茎和结继续将他死死钉在床上，用吻和轻柔的爱抚安慰他、哄骗他继续承受，直到他老老实实被锁在自己在身下，失去了全部力气再也不能躲开……

++++++++++++++++++

当结终于开始缩小到可以抽身离开，萨列里混沌的头脑才渐渐清醒过来。新鲜出炉的已结合Omega正紧闭着双眼。他们的结合完全而成功，莫扎特全身的味道已经改变，但他现在满脸泪水，呼吸急促、苍白又疲惫，虚弱的趴伏在他身下抽抽嗒嗒。

“沃尔夫，沃尔夫？你还好么？”莫扎特的样子让他担心又心疼，萨列里轻轻抚摸着他羸弱情人的脸颊，想请求他睁开眼睛告诉自己他没事。

刚刚经历了要命的疼痛和更要命的多重高潮，Omega只是虚弱的晃了晃脑袋，用脸颊磨蹭着Alpha的肩窝，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒吧嗒，看上去委屈的不得了。Omega对标记自己的Alpha会产生本能的依赖，结合让他们之间情感的联系更加紧密而易于探知。

这种方便的联系使萨列里可以感觉到，Omega的眼泪并不是因为他非常不舒服或者悲伤。莫扎特感情丰富，许多事情都会让他流下眼泪，他现在只是格外渴望Alpha的关注和照顾，哭泣是他的情人索要更多爱抚和亲吻的方式。

他放下心来，手指在莫扎特的后背上轻轻按压揉捏。在结合之后二人的体温开始下降，他将莫扎特轻轻扣在怀中使他大半个身体趴在自己身上，拽过被褥盖在他的肩头，怀抱着Omega的手慢慢滑到他臀缝间。他想知道他有没有受伤，指尖触碰到被过度使用的入口，那里仍然湿湿黏黏，但幸好没有血，而且几乎没有一滴精液遗漏出来。Omega的身体会在结合后最大限度留住精液以增大结合后受孕的几率。

啊……也就是说或许他们在几个月后就会迎来一个孩子……

莫扎特吸着鼻子，把泪水全都蹭到了萨列里身上，几乎吧他的情人淹没了。他在嘴巴里嘟嘟囔囔念叨着萨列里的名字，过了一会儿又神神叨叨的央求萨列里给自己哼首歌儿，到底还是哼哼唧唧哭了半天才缓过劲儿来，最后好不容易才舍得睁开他那哭过了头变得像小兔子一样红红的大眼睛，别别扭扭的撇着嘴巴，轻声说：“我没事，有些疼，但是我其实很开心……” 

萨列里搂紧他，低头亲吻他的头顶。他的心中充满了无与伦比的幸福感，为了他的情人什么都愿意做，他知道莫扎特也可以感觉到。

他的小天才用手指磨蹭着他的胸口，Alpha的气息让他觉得非常安心，他疲惫但是快乐，渴望这一刻成为永恒。

他又蹭了一会儿，突然想起了尚处理的担忧。犹豫了一下，才小声问道：“安东尼奥，我会怀孕么？”

萨列里抚摸着情人的金发，“我当然希望你会……”我连名字都想好了。他在心里补充，但他可不想说出来。

莫扎特似乎略略安下心来，脑袋里面又开始盘算起了什么。

萨列里当然知道他在想什么，他故作淡然的握住情人的修长的手指，将手上的Alpha戒指褪下来，交到了Omega手中。

“但在养育孩子之前，我得先向你求婚才行——莫扎特先生，您愿意和我结婚么？”

他的情人挂着泪水的脸上露出了惊讶的表情。

“你真是太狡猾了，安东尼奥！”

萨列里如愿得到了他情人的笑容和热烈的吻。

 

☆这样就全都完了☆

 

*阿玛迪斯。莫扎特的中间名，拉丁语。意为“为神所钟爱的”。

*阿尔塞斯特，1767。德国作曲家克里斯托弗·威尔巴尔德·格鲁克的作品，年轻的莫扎特最喜欢的歌剧之一。

*在莫扎特那个年代萨尔斯堡尚未划入奥地利，他珍视自己的血统，称自己为“德国作曲家”。

*这篇文章里出现的所有礼节都是我编的w鲜花铺门口请求对方让自己进门什么的，都是我隐约记得某地某时有这么个求婚或者结婚或者约会的习俗，然后随便组合了一下……

PS：这种求婚行为就是典型的得了便宜卖乖w

我必须吐槽一下，莫扎特就是个撒娇狂魔，他寄给亲近人的信件真是各种甜言蜜语黏黏糊糊，写信冲姐姐爸爸妈妈老婆女友撒娇的案例比比皆是……


End file.
